


Some Disclosure

by SlightlyObsessedwithStories



Series: Corrupted Steven Fics [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Corrupted Steven Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyObsessedwithStories/pseuds/SlightlyObsessedwithStories
Summary: Connie surprises Steven by visiting him and she didn't expect to see him like this.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Corrupted Steven Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545733
Comments: 10
Kudos: 168





	Some Disclosure

**Author's Note:**

> Written because of two art works done by sentientpolymorphicrocks on tumblr. [This one](https://sentientpolymorphicrocks.tumblr.com/post/189639261219/3b-with-a-corrupted-steven) [and this one](https://sentientpolymorphicrocks.tumblr.com/post/189632068664/3a-with-connie-maybe-sorry-if-you-only-reblogged)

It's the weekend, school didn't give that much homework, any projects she had are finished, and there's currently a test she needs to study for. Connie's sitting at her desk flipping through the same pages on the biology book she has.

That she's read. Multiple times.

She's practically memorized the pages at this point, there are bags under her eyes from the past few weeks of projects, presentations, and an ungodly amount of homework. She looks at the time, it's three in the afternoon, _she hasn't been sitting here for three hours, has she?_

She stands up and stretches, hearing joints pop from her prolonged sitting. _Okay then, she could use a break, but what to do?_

Connie sees the rays of the afternoon sun hit a round pink bracelet that is placed in a pen holder.

It's almost late, but she could take a quick visit to see Steven, right? With all the stuff he's done for Little Homeworld, he could use a break too.

So she goes downstairs and asks permission from her parents. Her dad agrees immediately while her mom takes some convincing, she agrees as long as she's home by 7:00. She hugs both of them goodbye and heads towards Beach City. 

* * *

It's been a couple of months since she last stepped foot at this place and so much as changed, it's one thing to see pictures and texts from Steven, but it's another thing to see how much everyone has changed.

She passed by Little Homeworld, the number of gems that have stayed to live here is astonishing, she sees gems old and new living their best lives, right here on earth.

She asked if Steven was there, but all she received are shrugs and everyone telling her that he hasn't been visiting lately.

Everybody in town also mentioned that they haven't seen Steven in a while. Some were thinking that he's just doing his thing, traveling across the galaxy, saving lives, and just helping others. Others were getting worried and asked for her to see if he's alright.

It was getting late, the sun was about to set. At this point she was running straight to the beach house, almost no one knows where Steven is or what's going on with him.

_He would tell me if something's wrong, right? He could always talk to me if anything happens._

The teen runs towards the door and knocks, multiple times, but no one answers it. None of the gems are around for some reason and she didn't see them at Little Homeworld.

_Maybe they were on a mission?_ Connie thought, but it didn't last when she saw a blur run up the stairs. The only feature she saw of them was a purple-pink tail.

Someone was in there and she needs to know who that was.

She gathers her strength and kicks the door hard enough that the lock breaks. She's going to have to apologize to them later, right now she's got a corrupted gem to catch.

She closes the door and bolts upstairs, the door to the balcony was opened and she goes to the observatory, hoping to find the gem there.

How the gem would manage to go inside considering that only Steven, the crystal gems and herself were the only ones able to enter, didn't cross her mind at that moment. She wanted to know what could've happened to Steven.

And maybe this gem was somehow involved in his disappearance.

Connie braces herself as she puts her hand on the pink diamond-shaped button on the side of the door.

It opens and she didn't expect to see this.

The inside of the observatory was completely trashed, roses and hibiscus were uprooted, dirt was scattered across the floor, and the galaxy warp was shattered, pieces of broken crystal surrounding whatever's left of the platform.

Near the broken warp was a figure facing away from her with a long spiked purple-pink tail, spikes of the same color that covered their body, jagged and in unnatural positions and shapes, and long horns are on their head—full of curly black hair.

"...Steven?" her voice was practically a whisper, tears have started to fall at the sight of the person she love being in this state. She can see him jump back at the sound of her voice, trying to find a place to hide.

_How long has he been like this? How long was he keeping this secret?_

She takes a step inside, the door closes behind her, it's just her and Steven inside the observatory.

"Steven," she walked towards him, careful not to step on the fractured crystals around him, "are you okay? What happened?"

Not a word was said, she just heard sniffling while he tried to hide the blotches of dark pink on his arms. She swore she saw them spread a bit from his hands.

She sat next to him, he tried to shift his body away from her. Connie grabs his arm, the skin there felt thicker than usual, and he faced her.

He looks awful, not because of the horns and spikes on his face, but he's exhausted, the bags under his eyes are worse than Connie's, and he's just so unhappy. His eyes have lost that spark of joy he used to have, replaced with a sadness that she couldn't comprehend where it could've come from.

"I look like a monster, don't I?" Steven said as he looked away from her.

"No! You don't! I didn't mean to stare, it's just- what happened to you Steven? You know you can tell me what's wrong, right?"

"I'm such a burden," if she wasn't close to him, she wouldn't have heard what he said.

She kept silent, she wanted to tell him that it wasn't true, but she needed to hear him talk about his problems.

He continued, his voice cracking while he speaks, "Look at me Connie, I got corrupted somehow, everyone is counting on me to fix things and I can't do that while I look like _this,"_ he gestures to the horns and spikes on his body.

"And I tried everything, I used up all the diamond essence and I tried to go to my mom's fountain, but nothing works! Even my powers don't work on it and they're all wrong too!"

"I'm supposed to be able to fix things, but right now I keep getting frustrated and every one keeps reminding me of my mom and I keep turning- I get- I-I'm just nothing but a source for everyone's problems."

She hugged him, not caring about the spikes all over his body, some were poking her skin, but she couldn't care less. The back of her shirt was wet with tears as he broke down, clawed hands holding her like a lifeline.

They stayed in each other's arms even as the moon went up and darkness surrounded them.

Connie would come home later than expected, but it was worth it.

She will help him with this. No matter what it takes. She'll get him to be happy again.

He helped her before with her problems, now it's her turn to help him.


End file.
